


Did you let the kids decorate the tree?

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [19]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert comes home from a haulage conference to find the house decorated for Christmas... including the tree.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Did you let the kids decorate the tree?

"Did you let the kids decorate the tree?" **-** asked Robert feeling betrayed. He just got home after a 2days jolly with Jimmy. They had to go to a haulage conference.... to Scotland of all places. Robert had no intention to go but Nicola threatened him to ruin his life if Jimmy had to go alone so he changed his mind quickly. That meant that he had to leave Aaron and the kids for two days.... and he had a feeling he'd miss the decoration. Jacob and Seb were nagging them for days on end because once Aaron mentioned Christmas shopping – which was a mistake – that was all they could talk about. Not Annie though. She just wanted another pretty doll, and maybe to have a look at the shiny ornaments, not actually putting them on the tree.

“Come on Robert, you know what they're like. I couldn't let them wait any longer.” - he laughed – “Are you sulking because you couldn't put up the lights?”

“No.” - he lied. He had the whole thing planned out for the entire house... not just the tree. Aaron knew but he tried to make him believe he didn't have a clue.

“DADDY DADDY!!” - shouted Annie running down the stairs – “I knew I heard your voice!” - she said excited as she practically fell into Robert's arms. He picked her up and swirled her around causing her to giggle even more.

“Hey, I've missed you.” - smiled Robert kissing her cheek.

“Daddy!!!”- Robert picked up his head to see his two boys jumping in front of him. They were after some cuddles as well.

“Hiya, did ya miss me?” - he asked smiling as he hugged Seb, then picked up Jacob for a second.

“Yeah... you're not gonna go away again are you?” - asked Annie pouting.

“No, not for a while.”

“A while is a long time?” - she asked. It made both Aaron and Robert smile.

“Yeah, it's a long time.” - told her Aaron. He knew Robert had nothing else planned at least until mid-February, so he was pretty confident they could spend some actual time together without another meeting ruining their plans.

“Do you like the Christmas tree? We helped Daddy.” - grinned Seb.

“Yeah... it's... it looks really good.”

“We waited for you to put up the final ones.” - said Jacob, and Robert's eyes lit up. Aaron shook his head because his husband could behave like a child at times. Especially around Christmas.

“I think you've made his day mate.” - laughed Aaron as he ruffled up Jacob's hair. - “Go on then, give them to your Dad.” - he said and the kids ran towards the kitchen. Robert didn't even see the mess on the table until then. - “Seb made his in school, and the twins finished theirs yesterday in nursery. It's a pre-Christmas present from them to us.” - whispered Aaron. It was quite nice, he cherished every little drawing, every handmade gift, no matter how rubbish it looked. If it was from the kids it belonged to a place where everybody would see it.

The kids gathered around Robert again, showing them their masterpieces. Robert was surprised because they didn't look horrible. They were both used to the somewhat ugly DIY stuff, but these ornaments looked half decent... even with Robert's taste. Aaron could see how touched he was by it, but he needed to give him his present as well.

“Erm... I know you were looking for it last year... and I saw how disappointed you were when you couldn't find it... so while you were away... I turned everything upside down and...” - he stopped himself to reach behind the sofa, to pick up a small box. It was safely secured with a red bow. - “Just open it.” - he said smiling as he gave it to Robert.

Robert was quite excited because from what Aaron told him he had an idea what could be in the box, but... no... surely it's not. He didn't find it for a reason... because it wasn't in the house. It must've got thrown out over the years or something... He was busy overthinking it, but as soon as he saw what was inside, he knew he was seconds away from crying.

“Aaron...” - he said quietly as he looked up at him.

“What is it? What is it, Daddy? Show me!” - he heard the kids, then he cracked a smile before he carefully got the piece in his hand.

“This...” - he said showing it to the kids – “...was my mum's. We always put it on the Christmas tree together... it was .. it was a tradition. She let me put it wherever I wanted, it was our thing.” - he said remembering. -” How did you find it?”

“Skills.” - shrugged Aaron with a soft smile.

“I love it, thank you.” - he said before he stepped closer to give him a kiss.

“That's cheating!” - decided Annie.

“What is?” - asked Robert confused.

“There's no misseltoe.”

“Mistletoe?” - corrected Robert, and she just nodded.

“When it's Christmas you can only kiss under the mistletoe.” - she said matter of factly. Robert noticed how she pronounced it right this time and that alone melted his heart.

“Is that right?” - asked Aaron as he bent down to tap her on the nose.

“She's right Daddy, we talked about it in nursery.” - joined Jacob.

“Oh, well, looks like we still have some shopping to do.” - grinned Robert.

“More presents?” - asked Annie excited.

“No, definitely not.” - said Aaron making her pout again – “Your Dad wants to buy a few mistletoes, don't ya?” - he asked looking at Robert while he tickled Annie.

“Well, the boss said it's the only way I can kiss ya so... sure.” - smirked Robert.

“Dad?”- asked Seb clearly feeling too old to listen to this soppy conversation. - “Can we go over to Nana's?”

“In a minute mate.” - answered Aaron – “Go upstairs, all of you, and put your toys away. You can go after.”

“Can we go over first and put them away later?” - tried Jacob. That kid knew how to negotiate and he was only 4.

“No, I want to see a clean-ish room. Go on, I'm sure Nana's gonna make you your favorite shake if you tell her how nicely you put everything away.”

“YAY SHAKE!” - they said before they ran upstairs.

“Bribing them again?” - laughed Robert when they were left alone.

“Sometimes you have to.”

“So... where were we.” - he said licking his lips before he grabbed Aaron's neck to kiss him properly. - “God I've missed you.”

“Hmm, same here. We have to make sure that they tire themselves out. I want them to have an early night.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
